Overlooked Emotions
by kittykatloren
Summary: Mist bit her lip in frustration, her hand clenched into a white-knuckled fist over Rhys's spare healing staff. As he watched her, Rhys couldn't suppress a small smile. FE9 Path of Radiance; Rhys/Mist friendship drabble.


**A/N:** Oohh, notice the word count on this one. Creepy, no? But this is actually a quite happy, friendly story. I finally got around to playing PoR, and let's just say I'm in love with all the characters all over again! On my second playthrough of RD, now. Anyway, this scene just popped into my head, and seemed like a really sweet exchange between Rhys and Mist. What I love about FE is that all the characters have so much depth, whether romantic or not.

Please review! Let's end this terrible dry spell on FF... I love the reviews I do get, but it's a little disheartening to get only one or two on a story. Review and enjoy!

**Words: **666  
**Characters:** Rhys, Mist  
**Time: **Early chapters of _Path of Radiance_  
**Genre:** Friendship

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to Nintendo, etc. Not me.

* * *

"Focus your energy," Rhys murmured quietly, so his voice wouldn't break her concentration. Little Mist's eyes were shut tight. She looked as if she were straining to solve a massive tactical problem in her head, the likes of which even Soren couldn't comprehend. She even bit her lip in frustration, her hand clenched into a white-knuckled fist over Rhys's spare healing staff. As he watched her, Rhys couldn't suppress a small smile.

"Not quite like that," he said. He had hoped his amusement wouldn't show in his tone, but apparently he had failed to hide the laughter behind his words, for Mist's eyes snapped open, and she glared at him.

"I was concentrating really hard!"

Rhys shook his head gently. "It's not just about that. You must - "

"But you said I had to focus all my energy! My thoughts, my will, my soul, pour it all into the staff so my heart can take shape as the magic of healing - " Mist recited stubbornly, her cheeks pink.

Again Rhys failed to restrain a little smile. With gentle fingers, he smoothed her furrowed brow and relaxed her pouting lips, brushed her hair out of her face and tilted her head till she faced evenly forward. "You must be focused, but also relaxed. You can't heal while looking as pained as if forced to eat undercooked meat pies."

"My meat pies aren't undercooked, are they?"

"No! No, of course not, Mist."

Mist gave him a grudging smile. Hands still resting on her flushed face, Rhys tapped her eyes so she would close them and brushed his fingers over her forehead again. "Now remember. Concentrate, but relax. Remember our breathing patterns."

She nodded determinedly. Easing her grip on the staff, Mist began to follow Rhys's lead, her breaths deep and steady with his. Somehow, everything around them seemed to fall silent. As he, too, closed his eyes, Rhys could hear nothing but their matched breathing, calm and even.

"You're doing wonderfully, Mist," he said quietly.

Between them, the staff began to glow with a pale, suffuse splendor. Warmth crept stealthily into Rhys's tired limbs, and a wide smile materialized on his face.

"I did it!" Mist squealed suddenly. The warmth around them vanished, but Rhys's smile lingered.

"Well done, Mist!" said Rhys, opening his eyes in time to see her beam at his praise. "That was quite good! You have an aptitude for healing. I can tell."

"Do you really think so?"

"I do."

"Oh, Rhys!" Mist squealed again. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, which caught Rhys rather by surprise. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Really, it was nothing," he said, sheepish but pleased.

She shook her head against his shoulder. "It means the world to me," she said. "I'm learning how to help. How to really be a part of things, so I won't be a burden anymore… I think my parents would have been proud of me."

"I'm sure they are," murmured Rhys. "Very proud. Don't cry, Mist – you're working so hard!"

Belatedly Rhys realized that Mist was sniffling slightly, tiny tears soaking into his white-robed shoulder. Patting her comfortingly on the back, Rhys lifted her up a little so her tearful face was no longer hidden from sight. "Titania told me something once," he said as he brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Your mother… she, too, was a gifted healer. Your talent is real, Mist."

Now Mist's eyes shone with tears again, but this time, though shy and hesitant, they were undoubtedly tears of pride and happiness. When she hugged Rhys again and murmured another soft "thank you" in his ear, he wasn't surprised this time. Rather, his heart lifted, filling with warmth again as he embraced her in return, even while the staff lay cool and untouched beside them.


End file.
